User blog:Digi/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Dino Charge/Chapter One
3007 In the year 3007, all was calm in Millennium City. Ransik was under House Arrest living with his daughter Nadira for the crimes he had committed. The four Rangers were elevated to a higher position, the only person over them was Alex Drake. They thought Earth’s last enemy was gone for good. They didn’t know how wrong they were. On the outskirts of the city an old evil was awakening. Octomus: Ah, the Surface World will soon be mine. I shall exact my revenge on the Power Rangers. Meanwhile, at Time Force HQ Trip: Guys, I’m picking up some abnormal energy readings outside of the city. Katie: Should we send some cadets to investigate? Jen: Those readings are higher than Ransik’s were. It’s too dangerous for a cadet to handle. We’re the only ones who can do this. Ready! All four: TIME FOR TIME FORCE! At the scene of the massive energy, the Rangers meet Octomus Lucas: Woah, you’re one ugly mutant. Octomus: Rangers, how nice of you to come to me willingly. Now I can destroy you with ease. (He grows giant) Jen: We need Time Force Megazord Power, now! The Time Flyers launch from their landing strip and form the Time Force Megazord: Mode Red. The Megazord slashes him a few times, but he knocks it down to the ground. Trip: *into Morpher* Time Force, We need Time Shadow and Transwarp Megazord. Jen: Shadow Force Megazord! The Shadow Force and Transwarp stand ready for battle. The Shadow Force Megazord attempted it's Blizzard Slash as the Transwarp started it's Spin Attack, both of which Octomus stopped with the use of a few tentacles. Octomus: Just what I wanted you to do. ROAR! A portal opened up behind the Megazords and the suction of the portal and the force of the roar were too much for the Megazords and they were sent flying into another dimension where they could not return from unless they destroyed the one who created it, Octomus. It looked like a barren version of twenty-first century Earth, with nobody on the planet, in fact that is exactly what it was, as if a giant meteor hit and wiped out all life on the planet. Octomus: Now, onto the next team of rangers, but first I some business to take care of. Octomus teleported to the house of Ransik and shot two tentacles from his back through the windows. Screams of terror could be heard from inside as Nadira saw her father with a tentacle sticking into his chest. These screams were soon silenced once Octomus used the other tentacle to do the same to her. With this, he sent dark energy through the two limbs, turning Ransik and Nadira back into their mutated forms. Octomus: Now my servants, listen to me. Ransik and Nadira: Yes Master. Octomus: Ugh. Ransik, take this mask and put it over that thing you call a face. Seriously, nothing in the underworld is even a tenth of that amount of hideous. (He hands Ransik the old mask that used to cover the Mutant’s face) We must take Time Force out of the picture. If they have their technology, they could learn of a way to stop us, and then all that we’ve worked for will be ruined. I will sabotage the Time Gate while you take back your old base back and destroy any Time Force personnel in your way. With that Octomus teleported them to Time Force HQ and himself to the gate. Time Gate Octomus: Ah, just what I’ve been looking forward to. (He jumped up to the top of the gate and stuck his elongated fingers into the circuitry, setting a destination for anything that went through to go to and never return) Now that that is done, I can move on to the next phase. (Octomus let out a roar opening a portal for him to walk through. The portal would take him to his next ranger team) Other Dimension Back in the other dimension, the Red Millennium Ranger had brought the SPD Red Ranger back to the Command Center and set him on the medical bed. “If you were conscious, I could ask you some questions, officer Tate.” The ranger said. Then the alarms started sounding, indicating a spike in ranger activity somewhere on the planet. “I guess I’m going to have to check this one out. I’ll be back.” He said, putting the rebreather over Jake’s face and pressing a button on his SPD morpher, demorphing the officer. Then he left for the Zord Bay to check things out. “Time for, Time Force!” The Red Ranger had changed into the Red Time Force Ranger and called upon his Strata Cycle just before launching through the large metal doors. To be Continued… Category:Blog posts